


caught in the act

by Anonymous



Series: horny meronia fics i wrote when i was bored [9]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Caught, M/M, Omorashi, Walking In On Someone, Wetting, people on twitter stop posting about piss challenge, several times, this is your fault, you piss loving motherfuckers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:06:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27466147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Mello and Near have a bad habit of getting caught.
Relationships: Mello | Mihael Keehl/Near | Nate River
Series: horny meronia fics i wrote when i was bored [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985698
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21
Collections: Anonymous





	caught in the act

**Author's Note:**

> piss

“Come on, Near,” Mello says low, right in his ear. “I know you have to go.” 

Near whimpers and rocks back against him. He knew that Mello had been getting him to drink more today just to do this. He’d had to go for hours, but now there’s no one else in the room and he _needs_ to go. 

“Near,” Mello says tauntingly. He’s hovering, kneeling just behind Near on the floor. Near feels Mello hand press near his bladder and-

Near doesn’t really like the feeling of his pants getting soaked, but he likes the feel of instant relief in his bladder. Mello is leaning over his shoulder, watching as his pants darken with wetness. 

When he’s done, Mello’s lips press against his neck, teeth scraping against the skin there. He feels fingertips flitting across the waist of his pants, pulling them down. 

The door starts to open and the warmth of Mello’s body behind him leaves as he shoots up fast and stands in front of Near. Halle starts to walk in, but Mello starts to shoo her out insistently. 

She scoffs at him, assuming he’s just messing with her. Then she catches sight of Near. On the ground, with his pants soaked in what is clearly piss. Near flushes and tries to cover himself, but there’s no good way to do it.

Halle turns heel and walks out quickly, shaking her head and muttering to herself about not being paid enough for this. 

“Shit,” Mello mutters, helping Near off the ground. “What a mood-killer.” 

“What should we do?” Near asks. Mello’s face is just as red as his and he shrugs. 

“Pretend like it didn’t happen,” Mello says. “Come on, let’s go somewhere more private. I’ll make sure no one else comes in here until we can clean up.” Near lets himself be dragged to their shared room and forget what happened. 

Near doesn’t look Lidner in the eye for a week, afraid of her mentioning what she saw. None of them ever talk about it. 

Of course, their bad luck doesn’t end there. 

The next time, they decide to have a little competition to see who could hold it longer. They’d been teasing each other throughout the day about it, subtly, but no one seemed to catch on luckily. 

After everyone had left the room for the night, they’d deemed it safe to stay and keep working. 

And, keep competing. 

Mello is much better at holding it than Near, but Near knows he can play it right by getting Mello to drink more. After all, if he pretends to drink more, then Mello tries to outdo him. 

The blond hadn’t figured the trick out yet, but Near knew it was only a matter of time before he did. Still, he would use it until Mello finally caught on. 

Near sat on Mello's lap, arms wrapped around his neck, kissing him. They both had to go, bad, but neither of them wanted to give up yet. 

“This is unfair,” Mello grumbles. “You’re on my lap and making it worse.” 

“Don’t complain,” Near says, kissing his neck. 

“Fuck you,” Mello mumbles, fumbling with the buttons on Near’s shirt. 

“If you’d just go we could get to the part where you do that.” 

Mello rolls his eyes and pulls Near’s shirt off, running his hands down Near’s bare sides. Near shivers. It’s not helping the full feeling in his bladder, to have Mello distracting him so. 

But, he doesn’t have to worry. He feels an uncomfortable warm wetness beneath him and knows that he’s won this time. Near follows soon after, buying his face against Mello’s neck as he soils his own pants. 

“You son of a bitch,” Mello breathes in his ear. 

“I win,” Near responds lightly. “Should we go?” 

They’re both uncomfortably sticky and wet. Near’s just glad Mello chose to forgo leather pants for once. 

“Ye-”

“Hey Near, sorry to bug you, but I just got that em- oh.” 

Gevanni stares at them both, but Near’s sure he can’t see _exactly_ what’s going on. Only that it isn’t meant to be seen by him, or anyone else. 

“I’ll just… tell you tomorrow,” Gevanni says, backing out with a nervous laugh. “Sorry.” 

The door slams shut and Near hears him practically run away. He buries his face back into Mello's neck, groaning. 

“It’s fine,” Mello sighs, patting his back. “Don’t worry about it.” 

“It’s embarrassing,” Near says, his voice muffled. “Your face is all red too, don’t act like you don’t care.” 

“Oh, I care, but I’ll deal with that after I fuck you, you little cheat.” 

Gevanni and them avoid each other for a week before silently agreeing that they should never speak or think of that incident again. 

They both become hell-bent on never being caught again, so they’re much more careful. The last thing Near wants is for Rester to walk in on them too or a repeat of the other two times. 

The next time they do it is in their bedroom. Near’s on the floor, sucking Mello off. Mello let him remove his pants, but he’s still wearing his soaked mint-colored panties. 

“Fuck,” Mello breathes out, his hand tangled in Near’s hair. Near’s mouth feels wonderful and his whimpers around Mello’s cock make it even better. 

Near chokes a little bit, trying to take in as much as possible. Mello doesn’t force him along and just sits there, watching him try to go as deep as possible. 

“Mello! Where the fuck are my headphones, I know you borrow them,” Matt practically shouts, bursting through the door. 

Luckily, all Matt can see is Mello’s back, but Near still grabs the edge of the comforter to hide himself. 

“Matt, fuck off!” Mello yells back, throwing a pillow at him. “We’re in the middle of something, you fucking dickhead!” 

“Sorry!” Matt exclaims, slamming the door behind him. Mello groans and lays back on the bed, cursing under his breath. 

“Every time we have sex, we gotta remember to lock the door,” Mello says, sitting back up to look back down at Near. “Seriously.”

“Agreed.” Near crosses his arms. “I’m just glad he didn’t see much.” 

“I’m gonna kill him,” Mello says. He puts his fingertips under Near’s chin and lifts, bringing his face back up to his cock. “After we’re done here, of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> i heard my name called on twitter and i have answered. you fucking piss people really coming out here getting me to write more omo. i can’t fucking believe this. what the fuck. 
> 
> i had been in the middle of writing the other fic i’m posting and was like well i might as well just fucking bust both of them out. this isn’t the best but i don’t really edit any of these well so sorry for any mistakes or shitty writing. now if you guys could give me better ideas than piss...
> 
> (okay but in all honestly i didn’t mind writing this. i’m completely joking and i’m not actually insulting you guys. i hope you guys like it)


End file.
